As to the existing technology of gate on array (GOA), a gate driver is typically designed to be located on a circuit board in a non-displaying area at one side or two sides of an array substrate. In the prior art, a frame for obscuring the circuit board is usually used for a display device when packaged, so as to maintain neatness and beauty in appearance. Consequently, for the traditional design of GOA, the gate driver occupies a considerable width of the frame, which goes against narrowing the frame of the display device.